carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Garage (1987)
Krystina's surgery turns out to be a success. There is always the chance for rejection but after three weeks, Krystina is fine. Meanwhile, Sarah is a wreck. Dex decides to pay her a visit and offers to take her to lunch. Sarah politely turns him down and tells him that if she needs to speak to someone, she will call him. The family gathers at the mansion to greet Krystina on her return. Blake also brings a nurse, Nurse Johnson, with them so she can look after little Krystina. While Krystle is grateful for Krystina being at home, healthy and alive, she cannot stop worrying about Sarah. Blake wants Krystle to forget about it and to move on, but Krystle cannot. If something happens to Sarah, Krystle will be unable to forgive herself. Krystle ALSO wants Sarah to move into the mansion for a while, but Blake believes that to be a bad idea. When Krystle learns from Dex that Sarah is not really hanging on, Krystle decides to visit Sarah herself. Krystle arrives just in time to save Sarah from committing suicide. Even though Blake still thinks it is a bad idea, Sarah is going to stay at the mansion for a while. Leslie and Clay draw closer together. Even though the two do not seem to like one another, they go out to a lake together to have lunch. The two bicker over some employee issue but that breaks the ice and now the two are going to have dinner together. Leslie tells Ben about the date, and Ben does not seem to be too thrilled. Adam continues to drink himself crazy with the fact that he is not a Carrington. This is a fact that Neal McVane will not let him forget. Now, Neal wants an invitation to Dirk Maurier's cocktail party for no other reason than to make Alexis squirm. Reluctantly, Adam agrees. Adam has Dana to take his stress out on. Dana does not understand what has changed with Adam and does not think that having sex with him will solve their problems. On a brighter note, Blake graciously has forgiven Adam for his past mistakes and put him back in the will. Matters seem to be going well between Steven and Sammy Jo and Blake is fine with Steven living out at Delta Rho with Sammy Jo even if it is all platonic. Sammy Jo wishes it would be more than just platonic. After Maurier's cocktail party, Sammy Jo attempts to seduce Steven who is preparing for bed. Steven rejects her. Neal is all too excited to greet Alexis at Maurier's cocktail party. Alexis is furious that Adam invited him. After giving his regards to Alexis, Neal runs into Michael (who Alexis has rejected again) and offers Michael his business card to contact him if he wishes to help give Alexis what she deserves. Another surprise for Alexis at Maurier's party is Dex and Dominique attending together, arm in arm (there is the usual verbal sparring between Alexis and Dominique). But, even more humiliating for Alexis is Dex's rejection of her by claiming that they were never friends. Alexis is becoming more alone and isolated. In the mansion Blake still is concerned with Sarah's mental well being. He believes that she needs psychiatric help. Blake is bothered by Sarah's behavior especially after Blake sees Sarah leaving Krystina's bedroom. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jon Cypher ... Dirk E. Maurier * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Matthew Faison ... Dr. Holland * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Jill Andre ... Nurse Johnson * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jane Downs ... Reporter #2 * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Chip Johnson ... Reporter #1 * Cleveland O'Neal III ... Photographer Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Production details * Deleted Scene: During the party at the Carlton, Leslie and Clay bump into Sammy Jo and Steven. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.